Fifty Shades Destroyed
by StarlightsAngel
Summary: Obsession. Control. Anger. This was Christian Grey. He went to the extreme to get what he wanted. And whatever he wanted, he got; he would never let anyone take it away from him. Until a foolish mistake began to crack his armour and make him lose all that he had. This is Fifty Shades Destroyed: The Fall of Christian Grey.
1. Trailer

**Fifty Shades Destroyed**

 **Hello fellow Fanfiction readers. I am not a fan of Fifty Shades. Never have and never will be. I am writing this story to highlight the sinister side of Christian Grey. He is not a dominant, he is a selfish, controlling, abusive bastard. I want to write a story about his need for control and how it causes him to lose everything. This is a trailer for the story. I hope you read it and let me know what you think.**

 **I own nothing at all associated with Fifty Shades.**

 **Song:** 'Anne's Final Walk' by Trevor Morris

 _Shot of Ana sitting in her bedroom, alone, staring at a framed photograph of her wedding to Christian. She is crying._

 **Ana (Voiceover): '** _I've tried to save him….'_

 _Ana sniffs sadly, and wipes her cheeks as the tears continue to fall._

 **Ana (Voiceover):** _'I've tried to be the one that could change him…'_

 _As she continues to cry, Ana puts the photograph back on the dressing table. She looks down at her stomach._

 **Ana (Voiceover):** _'But now, I need to be saved… from him.'_

 _Ana lifts up her top, revealing at number of dark bruises lining her stomach._

 _Blackout._

 **Obsession.**

 _A shot of Christian standing over a shaking Ana, his eyes dark with anger._

 **Control.**

' _You. Are. MINE, Anastasia!' shouts Christian. 'You will do well to remember that.'_

 **Anger.**

 _Shot of Ana tied up to the bed as Christian fucks her. She is in pain and tears are staining her face._

 **He had to have it all.**

 _A shot of Ana crying as she picks up baby Teddy from his cot._

 **Until…**

 **Kate (Voiceover):** _'You're supposed to be his wife, not his punching bag.'_

 **Ana (Voiceover):** _'I just want to leave.'_

 _A quick shot of Kate holding a sobbing Ana. Cuts to another scene where Christian is having dinner with Ana._

 **Christian:** _'You know how I feel about you seeing Ms. Kavanagh, Anastasia.'_

 _A shot of Kate and Elliott talking in their apartment._

 **Kate:** _'I can't stand by and watch Ana get hurt anymore.'_

 _Cuts to a scene where Christian and Kate are standing in the kitchen of the Greys' apartment._

 **Ana (Voiceover):** _'I gave him my heart… and he threw it back in my face.'_

 _Christian and Kate glare at each other, having a stare down._

 _A quick shot of Taylor and Elliott talking outside a hospital._

 _Ana is shown, packing her bags in her apartment._

 _Kate is then seen running through a field, hysterical._

 _Finally, a shot of Mia falling to her knees._

 **Mia:** _'CHRISTIAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'_

Blackout.

 **Fifty Shades Destroyed**

 **Christian (Voiceover):** _'You'll never take away what's mine.'_

 **And that marks the end of the trailer. Let me know what you think. If I get a good response, I will continue the story. Thanks!**


	2. Broken Fantasy

**Broken Fantasy**

 **Hello everyone. After the feedback that I received from the trailer for Fifty Shades Destroyed, I have decided that I will continue the story. And I will continue writing the story until I finish it. As pointed out in some reviews, not everybody is going to like this story, but I'm willing to pay the price. This is a story that has been on my mind for quite a while and I want to get it out there. For now, here is the first chapter. I own nothing associated with Fifty Shades of Grey.**

* * *

 **TRUE CRIME** **(Detective Monthly)**

 **July 2014**

 **The Rise and Fall of Christian Grey**

 **Written by John David Waterston**

 **It's a classic story of abuse, selfishness and obsession. It's about one man's desperate desire to have it all and not caring who he took down with him.**

 **This is until this month of last year, that the model image image of Christian Grey began to crack and slowly, but surely, his true persona was revealed to the world.**

 **In this latest edition, we look at the full story and look at what led one man from one minute being a successful millionaire, to then being locked behind bars.**

 **This month, we take a look at The Rise and Fall of Christian Grey.**

* * *

 _April 2013_

 _ **Ana**_

Rain is pelting down the window frame, hitting the glass so hard, I'm surprised that it's not breaking. I look out the window for another minute, then look back down at the photo.

I stare down at the two people in the photograph, smiling as if the world is theirs to conquer. I look down at myself, all glamorous in my white wedding gown, cuddling up to the dolled- up man beside me. I stare down at how he's holding my hand. No. He's not holding it… he's grasping it tight, like a handcuff, making sure I don't leave his side.

Why didn't I see that at the time?

I put the photo back on the table and lie back thinking. It's been nearly a year-and-a-half since I married Christian Grey, Millionaire CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. I would like to say that it's been absolutely wonderful and that I've never been so happy. That's what it looks like on the outside. Inside though, that's a different story.

To be honest, right from the start, we had problems. I remember the time on our honeymoon, when he went crazy after I took off my bikini top. Okay, I didn't mean to doze off and I didn't expect to turn onto my back. But I looked around and I saw nearly every other woman lying with their tops off and their partners couldn't have cared less.

My mind thinks back to what happened next. I remember how he had handcuffed me to the bed and fucked me into the middle of next week. I woke up to find my breasts covered in sore red hickeys and my wrist had very painful red welts on them.

It took nearly two weeks for my wrists to heal. It was painful to use my hands but I don't think Christian even noticed. Isn't one of the rules of BDSM that the Dominant is supposed to provide aftercare for their Submissive?

Then I think about when we returned. I had told Christian that I wanted to keep my maiden name at work. I sent him an email explaining that I was busy and would discuss the matter with him in the evening, and what did he do? He marched into my office, and pushed and prodded until I finally gave in and agreed to change my name. Honestly, I'm supposed to be his wife, yet that day, he chose to treat me like a little kid who had done something wrong and needed to be put in their place! Privately, I never completely forgave him for treating me like that.

It was even worse the night I snuck off for drinks with Kate. Christian had gone away overnight to New York and he had told me to stay in where I'd be safe. Boy, was he wrong. While I was out with Kate, my former boss, Jack Hyde broke into the apartment with the intention of kidnapping me. Do you know what Christian said to me? He said that he wanted to 'beat the living shit out of me' all because I went out for a few drinks with my friend.

Looking back, it should have been then that I realised what I was in for. Instead, not long after, I discovered that I was pregnant.

Safe to say, Christian didn't take it well.

He hit the roof, accused me of getting pregnant on purpose, of trapping him. When he'd finished, he stormed off, getting drunk with the woman who molested him for years, Elena Lincoln. He came back, completely messed up and believing that I would chose the baby over him.

Things improved, after the whole Hyde kidnapping ordeal. Jack had taken Mia, Christian's sister and I had to get $5 million dollars in order to save her. I ended up in hospital with bruised ribs but at least, Christian had the decency to understand that his sister was in danger and I had no choice.

For a while, everything was great. Christian and I were happy, we had dates, enjoyed time together. When our son, Teddy was born… it was probably the best day of my life. Do you know the feeling when you have your first-born child placed into your arms? I looked into my baby's eyes and knew that it was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Sometimes, I wonder if Teddy was the only good thing to ever come out of my time with Christian.

I think it was probably when Teddy was about three months old, that it started again. One evening, Christian and I were at a pub with Kate and Elliott; Grace and Carrick were looking after Teddy. Everything was fine at first, we had a couple of drinks and I was on my way back from the bathroom when I ran into someone.

 **Begin Flashback**

 _Ana had just gotten out of the bathroom and was moving through the tables when she bumped into a young blonde man, standing by a table._

' _Oh God, I'm sorry.' she apologised. 'It's fine, don't worry about it.' the man answered. Ana noticed that he had a map lying in between two empty glasses on the table._

' _Travelling, are you?' she asked. 'Yeah, me and my fiancé-' the man's blue eyes softened when he said that '-are driving coast-to-coast over America.' he explained. 'Where are you originally from?' Ana smiled. 'We're both from England but we've been living in Ireland for the last few years.' he said._

 _Just then, a dark-haired man came up to the tables, two beers in his hands. 'Here you go babe.' he smiled, kissing the blonde on the cheek. Ana blinked in surprise. The blonde, to her, didn't look like he was gay. But looking at them, she saw how his face lit up to see the other man. He looked so happy._

' _Oh, sorry, didn't see you there.' said the brunette. 'It's fine, your partner was telling me about your travel plans.' she smiled. 'Yep, we've started in New York and we're hoping to finish in California.' he grinned. 'Well the best of luck to the both of you.' Ana told them._

' _Anastasia.'_

 _Ana turned round and saw Christian staring at her. Even in the dim light of the club, she could see his eyes had grown dangerously dark._

' _Come along, we're going.' he said, grabbing her hand. 'Christian-' she tried to say but he cut her off. 'Come along. Now.'_

' _Is everything alright?' asked the blonde man. Christian glared at him coldly. 'I will thank you not to get involved with my wife. Come on Anastasia.' he growled, pulling Ana away from the two men. As they moved, Ana could hear them whispering._

' _Ignorant bastard.' 'He doesn't deserve her.'_

 **End Flashback**

It didn't matter how many times I told Christian that the two men were gay. He gripped onto my arms so tightly, they left bruises.

'You. Are. _Mine._ Anastasia!' he growled, his eyes growing darker and darker by the second. Do you remember what you said in your wedding vows? _That you would forsake all others!_ That it would be me and nobody else!'

His grip on me never loosened throughout that whole time. 'No other man can give you things like I can! And no other man can do things like I can!' his voice lowered to a dangerous whisper. Christian proceeded to drag me down to the Red Room. 'I'll show you _exactly_ what I can do that nobody else can do!' he growled.

I close my eyes for a moment as I remember what he did that night. Christian whipped me within an inch of my life. With the belt from the very first time. It hurt so much to sit down afterwards. He then handcuffed me to the bed and fucked me until even he couldn't take it anymore. My wrists hurt so much that they bled afterwards.

But do you know what the worst part was? I had said my safe word. Christian _heard_ me say 'Red'. And yet he didn't stop.

It's been like that ever since. Sometimes, he uses other weapons. The most painful is probably the cane. My back and ass were covered in red welts after that experience. My wrists have been hurt so many times, I'm surprised that my hands are still attached to them.

Just yesterday, he used the whip on my stomach. Tears streaming down my face, I lift up my shirt and stare at the dark bruises still lingering. Sniffing, I wipe my eyes.

It was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be amazing. It was supposed to be our happily-ever-after. But now, as I sit here, I realise that it was all just a crazy fantasy in my head.

A crazy broken fantasy.

 **To Be Continued. This is an outline of what Ana has been suffering. In the next few chapters, there will still be hard experiences, but then things will change. Until the next time, let me know what you think.**


	3. Changed For Worse

**Changed For Worse**

 **Hello** **everybody. Here is the new chapter of Fifty Shades Destroyed. I have read all of the reviews that were given to the last chapter. While most were interested, a few were negative about the story, which I was expecting. But I don't care. This is my story and I am going to write it the way I want it. And I am not going to stop until I reach the end. If anyone has anything bad to say, that's okay. In the meantime, here is the new chapter. I own nothing associated with Fifty Shades. And also, I never want to.**

 **(By the way, to the person who called me a hairy lesbian bastard, thank you very much for the compliment!)**

 **TRUE CRIME (Detective Monthly)**

 **July 2014**

 **The Rise and Fall of Christian Grey**

 **Written by John David Waterston**

 **Last year, Christian Trevelyan Grey plastered all of the newspapers and magazines as one of the most successful millionaires that America has ever seen. He was married to Anastasia Steele, appointed-manager of Seattle Independent Publishing and had only recently celebrated becoming a father.**

 **So what could have caused him to destroy everything that he had worked so hard for? Behind the proud and handsome features, what was lurking underneath?**

 **Who really was Christian Grey?**

 _ **April 2013**_

 **Ana**

To love, honour and obey. This is what every couple promises to do at their wedding ceremony, don't they? I can't help but think back to my wedding. I thought it was the happiest day of my life.

Sometimes, I look back and wonder… how the hell could I have been so blind?

The words Christian whispered as we kissed for the first time as a married couple, still haunt me.

' _Finally, you're mine….'_

To think that I was so thrilled to be his and his alone. I was so happy to finally call myself Mrs. Anastasia Grey. The wedding was so wonderful too - I can still see the tears in Ray's eyes as he walked me up the aisle to where Christian was standing, waiting for me. Christian wasn't smiling at me like a normal groom excited to marry his bride. He was smiling like a hungry snake, eager to consume the prey that was moving towards him.

Time and time again, Christian and I argued about our wedding vows. I had told him that I would not promise to obey; at first he seemed to accept that, but after we were married, whenever I disagreed with him or did something that he didn't like, Christian would punish me. He did that on our honeymoon….

 **Flashback**

 _Christian has me handcuffed to our bed. The handcuffs are chaffing my wrists; they're really starting to hurt. I try to tell Christian but suddenly he rears up and slams into me_.

 _I scream, tilting my head back, pulling on the restraints as he thrusts inside me. It hurts, it hurts and I cannot move._

" _Why do you defy me, Ana?" he growls_

" _Christian, stop..." I plead._

 _He circles deep inside me again, ignoring my plea, easing out slowly and then slamming into me again. "Tell me. Why?" he hisses, and I'm vaguely aware that it's through gritted teeth. I cry out in an incoherent wail... this is too much._

 **End Flashback**

And then, there was the night that Jack Hyde broke into the apartment with the intention of kidnapping me. That was the night that Kate and I went out for drinks, despite Christian ordering me to stay at home. While I have to say that I enjoyed my freedom with Kate, it didn't erase the pain I felt when Christian punished me.

 **Flashback**

 _No. No. No—I can't do this. I know he's not going to stop. He's going to continue to torture me. His hand travels down my body once more. No... And the dam bursts—all the apprehension, the anxiety, and the fear from the last couple of days overwhelming me anew as tears spring to my eyes. I turn away from him. This is not love. It's revenge._

" _Red," I whimper. "Red. Red." The tears course down my face. He stills. "No!" He gasps, stunned. "Jesus Christ, no."_

 **End Flashback**

That was the only time that I said 'Red' and Christian stopped. I was haunted by that night for a long time afterwards. And that punishment was for going out without his permission. I can't bear to think about how he punished me in the future for other 'mistakes'.

There are times when I wonder if Christian only ever really sees me as just another submissive. Except this time, he has a submissive that is bound to him by their wedding rings. In his eyes, he has a submissive that he knows will never leave him or go off with another man for fear of being punished.

After the whole Jack Hyde fiasco, Christian's behaviour started to get worse and worse. He started to punish me for all sorts of things. The night he thought that I was chatting up those two gay guys, he caned me so brutally, I wasn't able to sit down properly for weeks. Christian had no sympathy for me, saying 'You'll know now not to talk to other men. You never know what they're after.'

Actually forget talking - Christian punished me if I so much as _looked_ at a man! He is so paranoid, constantly forcing me under his control. When I protested his paranoia, Christian would quote our wedding vows to me, like they were rules that prisoners had to follow in prison. Funny, isn't it? Christian turned our wedding vows into strict rules and our wedding rings as chains that bound me to him.

Christian never takes any responsibility for hurting me. There were many times that I asked him why he punished me so severely. And every time, Christian would blame his behaviour on 'the crack whore.' That's what he calls his biological mother who died of an overdose when Christian was only four.

I know that she was a prostitute and she treated Christian wrong. I know that her boyfriends saw him as a nuisance and always in the way. And I know that Christian had a difficult childhood. But he should realise that it's no excuse to treat me the way that he does.

When I married Christian, I didn't expect to be controlled in such a way that I no longer have a say in my own life anymore. I didn't expect our sex to be so rough and brutal, that I'm constantly hurt. And I certainly didn't expect myself wishing that I never married Christian Grey in the first place.

I had been a naïve idiot for believing everything that Christian said, without properly researching what I was getting into. Foolish to believe that simply loving Christian, would help him change, just doing what he said would solve all our problems.

Two years ago, I thought I would be heading into eternal happiness with the man who I thought loved me and promised to change for me.

Oh believe me when I say that Christian Grey has changed.

Not for better though, but for worse.

 **To Be Continued. In the next chapter, I'm going to expand and show you just how Christian is treating Ana. And Ana's friends will make an appearance as well. Until the next time, let me know what you think. If you hated, feel free to insult me as much as you like.**


	4. A Day in the Life of Grey Marraige

**A Day in the Life of Grey Marraige**

 **Hello everyone. This is the new chapter of Fifty Shades Destroyed. The response to the story has been good so far, though one review was critical of the time it took for the previous chapter to appear. For that, I apologise, college and exams have been taking up quite a lot of my time. Having said that, I need to prove my vow of finishing this story by continuing to update as much as I can. For now, here is the new chapter.**

 **I own nothing associated with Fifty Shades. And I will never want to.**

 **(P.S. If anybody is going to see** _ **Fifty Shades Darker**_ **in the cinema, let me know what you thought about it.)**

* * *

 **PEOPLE Magazine**

 **September 2014**

 _ **Exclusive Interview with Grace Trevelyan Grey, mother of former-CEO, Christian Grey**_

 **We took the opportunity to talk with Doctor Grace Trevelyan Grey, the adoptive mother of Christian Grey, the now disgraced CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.**

 **In the last year, her life was turned completely upside-down by her son's unbelievable and horrific actions that ultimately, destroyed his and so many other lives.**

' **I didn't recognize him at all.' wept Grace during our interview. 'He had just turned into a complete and utter monster. I never really knew what sort of a person my son really was.'**

 **Dr. Trevelyan Grey says that she will always regret not looking deeper into the scars of her son's past. 'I never realized how deep his past affected him. But at the same time, that's still no excuse for what he's done.'**

* * *

 _ **May 2013**_

 _ **Ana**_

I stare at myself in the mirror, blue eyes wide, hair brushed out. As I tie my hair back, I notice the new red weal marks on my wrist. Sighing, I let my sleeves down, covering up. Taking a deep breath, I make my way out of the bathroom.

Gail, Christian's housekeeper, is in the kitchen making breakfast. I force myself to smile at her.

'Breakfast Mrs. Grey?' she asks. Inwardly, I wince. How many times have I told her not to call me Mrs. Grey?

'Yes please Gail.' I say smoothly. Normally, I'm not very hungry, but I know what will happen if Christian finds out that I didn't eat anything.

I eat some French toast and drink a cup of tea, while Gail prepares a bottle of formula milk for Teddy. This is no sign of Christian which is a silent relief.

Once I finish, I take the formula and go into Teddy's room. He's lying in his crib, legs kicking happily. He doesn't have a care in the world. I smile and pick him up, cradling him close.

'My beautiful little boy.' I say, feeding him his bottle. My very beautiful, happy little boy. My mind wanders back to the argument I had with Christian after he went out drinking with his molester. I said that I would choose my baby over him… and I still mean it today.

How could he have ever wanted me to abort this little angel?

'Anastasia.'

Oh no, speak of the devil. I swallow hard as I turn to face my husband. Christian is standing in the doorway, smirking. I force myself to smile at him, Teddy gurgling in my arms.

'Good morning Christian.' I say calmly. I place Teddy back in his cradle, straightening my shirt. Christian strides over and wraps his arms around me, trapping me in his grip. He leans in to my ear.

'Do you really have to go to work today?' he whispers, his words sending a chill down my spine. I know what he's trying to do. I know that he had his way, I would stay at home all day. Time and time again, we have argued about me going to work. I'm not handicapped and I certainly wasn't raised to be a housewife, for goodness sake.

Thank goodness today I really have to go to work; I have a very important meeting with a company from England, looking to invest. Christian can complain but this could mean big business for my- _his_ \- company. I can't call the business by its real name - Grey Publishing. It's just another example of the hold that he has on me.

'Yes Christian, I must.' I say firmly. He growls softly but releases me. 'Alright, alright, if you insist on going. But you know just how better off you'd be working from home.' he says.

Oh yes, Christian, I know that I am. It would mean that you'd have me all to yourself.

Thankfully, I have to meet the people face-to-face, so I can't stay at home anyway. 'I'll see you this evening Christian.' I say softly.

He smirks, kisses my cheek before he finally leaves the room. I wait until I hear the elevator doors that I sigh with relief. Another reason why I prefer going to work? It gives me a few hours away from Christian.

I turn back to Teddy and brush a lock of hair away from his face. 'See you later, my little man. Mommy loves you so much.' I whisper. So, so much.

* * *

Hannah is already in the office, when I get to work. 'Morning Ana. Do you want tea or coffee?' she asks brightly. I smile fondly at her. 'Tea please, Hannah. When you're ready, we'll discuss the plans for the meeting.' I tell her.

As I settle down at my desk, my phone buzzes with an email.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** New York

 **Date:** May 17 2013 06:45

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

I have to fly out to New York which means I won't see you until tomorrow evening. I have unexpected business with Thinknum to attend to.

Don't try and go out for any sneaky catch-ups tonight - I'll find out any way.

Until tomorrow,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I smile to myself as I read the email. A day-and-a-half without the Red Room, without Christian's insane jealousy and control. Bliss.

My smile fades a little as I read it again. _Don't try and go out for any sneaky catch-ups._ Of course he would remind me of the last time he went out to New York.

Kate and I had changed our plans and snuck out for a few drinks. When I got back, security had caught Jack Hyde in the building. And how did Christian react? He was like an iceberg, he was so cold towards me. He gave out to me for disobeying his orders to stay in and later in the evening, he forced me into very brutal, controlling and uncomfortable sex.

As much as I would love to go out for a few drinks tonight, I really don't want a repeat performance of that night. Of course, he didn't say anything about Kate coming over to Escala….

Taking the plunge, I dial Kate's number.

'Ana?'

'Hey Kate! Christian's gone to New York for the night. Do you fancy coming over tonight for a drink?'

'Why not? I'm doing nothing exciting. See you at eight?'

'See you then.'

I hang up the phone smiling to myself. Seeing Kate this evening, makes me feel a little better. It's been ages since I've last seen her. I can actually hear Christian's voice when I think about all the times I've asked if we could visit Kate and Elliott, her fiancé.

' _Why are so desperate to see her? You have me Anastasia.'_

At least tonight, I have Kate and not Christian. I have no doubt that Christian will be mad about Kate coming over. But I'll worry about that when he comes home.

For now, I think I'll just enjoy myself tonight.

 **To Be Continued. This is not my greatest work but I did as best as I could. In the next chapter, Kate appears and is shown a little insight into how much Ana is suffering. Later on, things get a lot worse. Until the next time, let me know what you think.**


	5. A Much Needed Inquisition

**A Much Needed Inquisition**

 **Hello again everyone. I think it's time for another chapter of the story wouldn't you agree? In this chapter, you're going to get a little insight into how far Christian Grey will go to keep Ana in line with his demands. Things are going to get even worse… but not in the way that many of you think. For now, here is the new chapter.**

 **I don't own anything associated with Fifty Shades of Grey.**

 **THE SEATTLE TIMES**

 **18** **th** **May 2013**

 **GREY SIGNS NEW DEAL WITH BLAVATNIK**

 **Grey Enterprises CEO, Christian Grey has signed an exclusive deal with New York businessman, Leonard Blavatnik, merger of Tyumen Oil and British Petroleum.**

 **has remained tight-lipped about the details of this deal but it is reported that the deal is worth nearly $750,000.**

' **It is an honour to go into business with Leonard Blavatnik.' Mr Grey told this reporter. 'He is the owner of one of the biggest oil companies in Russia and one of the most successful businessmen in the world.'…**

 _17_ _th_ _May 2013_

 _Ana_

Carefully, I place Teddy in his crib, stroking his feathery curls. He sighs in his sleep, sucking his thumb. Smiling, I make my way out of the room, closing the door behind me.

It's nearly eight now as I move into the kitchen. I've given Gail and Taylor the night off – I want to spend one night just with my friend.

'Mrs Grey, there's a Ms. Kavanagh here to see you.' Sawyer tells me. 'Please let her in Sawyer, I'm expecting her.' I tell him. Within minutes, the elevator doors open and Kate rushes in.

 _Kate_

I wait impatiently as the elevator takes me up to Ana's apartment. It was great to receive her text earlier today – since shortly after Teddy was born, I haven't seen Ana properly in ages. Sure, there have been family dinners and get-togethers but it hasn't been just Ana and me since…

Now that I think about it, it hasn't been just Ana and me since Christian Grey entered into the picture. Even before they married, he was doing his best to keep her all to himself. I know that Ana says that she's happy but at the same time…

At last, I reach her apartment and the elevator opens. I rush out and throw my arms around her in greeting.

'Ana! It is so good to see you!' I say. She squeezes me tight. 'Kate, I have missed you so much!' she tells me. We make our way through to the lounge where two glasses of wine are waiting for us.

'You can go now Sawyer, we'll be fine from here.' Ana dismisses her bodyguard and we collapse on the couch.

'So tell me everything. How are the wedding plans getting on?' she asks me. 'Elliott and I were thinking of having it near Christmas time! Just think about it – a winter wedding, everything decorated like an ice palace, snow falling all around. Doesn't that sound amazing?' I tell her. 'I want you to be my maid of honor! I'm thinking of looking for bridesmaids dresses sometime next week; please say you'll come with me and we can go crazy shopping? I need your opinion Ana; I know that Mia means well but she only ever goes with what _she_ thinks is best, she doesn't think properly about the rest of us. What do you think Ana?'

Ana stares at me in silence. 'Ana? Are you okay? Do you not want to be maid of honor? What's wrong?' I ask. She snaps out of her trance. 'No, no! I would love to be maid of honor! I think the Christmas wedding idea is amazing! It's just… Christian was thinking of taking me and Teddy to Aspen for Christmas. Just the three of us.' she says.

' _What?'_ I'm shocked.

'But Christian knows that we're planning our wedding. I would have thought that he would want to be there! What's his problem?' 'He-he said that he just wanted us to have a Christmas where it was just the three of us.' explains Ana.

'And what about you Ana? Do you want to go to Aspen?' I ask. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat. 'Well… not really. I would have preferred it to be with all the family… but Christian doesn't listen.' she says.

 _Ana_

Kate is staring at me with her large green eyes. She moves closer, concern appearing on her face. 'Is everything alright with you and Christian, Ana?' she asks me.

I prepare myself to smile, to tell the lie that yes, everything is fine, that me and Christian couldn't be any happier with each other. But the words stick in my throat, nearly choking me. All of a sudden, the gate of tears bursts open and stream down my cheeks.

'Ana!' Immediately Kate's arms are around me, pulling me close to her as I shake with sobs. We stay like that for a few minutes before I sit up, wiping my eyes.

'No Kate. Everything is not alright.' I tell her. I think that this is the first time that I've told Kate the truth about me and Christian. I pull up my sleeve to show her the handcuff marks, still raw on my wrists and lift up my top to reveal my bruises.

Kate stares at me in horror. 'What the hell is this? Did Christian do this to you?' she gasps. I nod my head, pulling my top back down. 'Remember when you that email and I told you that it was all good? Well… I'm sorry Kate but I lied to you. Right from when we met, Christian and I have been having a BDSM relationship. He's been doing things to me that I find uncomfortable but whenever I protest, he just punishes me.' I explain.

'Why didn't you tell me?!' she demands. I can't help but cry again. 'Because he made me sign an NDA, making sure that I couldn't talk to anyone about this.' I explain.

Kate looks utterly shocked. 'Why do you let him do this to you? Doesn't he know that in BDSM, it's supposed to be 'safe, sane and consensual?' Didn't you even talk about this with him?' she asks.

'We did talk about this!' I protest, remembering that night in the restaurant where we had the meeting. Did we really discuss the contract properly? Or did I just agree to things just to keep him happy and make sure he didn't get angry with me?

'We didn't really talk about it properly.' I admit. Kate sighs and shakes her head sadly. 'Ana, that's the most important aspect of any relationship, BDSM or otherwise. To properly discuss what you are happy with and what you're not happy with. Everybody should know that. Even someone like Christian.' she says.

Sniffing, I wipe the fresh tears tumbling down my cheeks. 'I have tried to talk to Christian, but whenever I do that, he just blames his control issues on his birth mother. She died of a drug overdose when he was four. Her boyfriend used to beat him as well.' I tell her. 'That's still no excuse to hurt you. He married you, not his mother!' she says.

I have to giggle when she says that but it makes me think about it. Christian himself said that he chose brunette submissives because they all resembled 'the crack whore'. Maybe he only married me so that I could be his permanent submissive, his perfect punching-bag to take out all the aggression he has at his mother.

'Ana…' Kate's voice calls me out of my thoughts. I turn my attention back to her. 'Please don't take this the wrong way but I really don't think it's wise for you to stay with Christian any longer. What if someday, he goes too far?' she says.

'And what about Teddy? What if someday, he turns his frustrations out on him?' I'm horrified.

No, Kate's wrong about that. Christian would never think about hurting Teddy…. would he?

'I need to think about this.' I say truthfully. Kate nods, her eyes dark and focused. 'Please do. And whatever happens, just remember that I'm here for you Ana. Always.' she says. I smile at her. 'I'll remember that. Thank you Kate.' I say.

The two of us share a hug, clinging to each other tightly as if we can't bear to let go of one another.

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _May 2013_

Kate has given me a lot to think about after our catch-up last night. I haven't been able to focus on work much today. I told Hannah that I had work to catch up on and stayed in my office during lunchtime.

 _Should_ I leave Christian? I don't know. I love him, he's my first love, my only love to be honest. I have never loved any other man before I met him. But is that really enough for me to stay with him?

Does Christian love me? He says that he does, that I'm his one true love. But is he just saying that to make me happy? Or did he just marry me because he saw something in me that he could control?

To me, Christian is two people. One Christian is the man who does everything he can to make me happy. He gives me everything and more and holds me safe in his arms at night.

Then, there's the other Christian, the one who lives and breathes for control. The one who gets angry whenever there's something out of place in his world. And when I get out of place, he punishes me brutally.

I don't know what to do. I need to think about this. Not just for me, but for Teddy as well. I don't want him growing up to be like his father, dark and frightening.

I really need to think about this.

* * *

The car pulls up and I make my way up to the flat in the elevator. I am desperate for a large glass of wine and a soak in the bath.

As the elevator doors open, my hopes for relaxation are dashed.

Christian is standing in the hallway, wearing nothing but his Red Room jeans. His eyes are dark and angry. Oh no…

'Good evening Anastasia.' he says, his voice icy. He makes his way towards me, stopping just in front me, blocking any escape. Please God, not now…

'I was told by Sawyer that you had Ms Kavanagh around last night. What have I told you about her?' he growls. I can feel myself starting to shake. 'That I didn't need her; that I had you.' I answer him.

'And yet, you chose to allow her to come over. You chose to disobey me Anastasia. You know what this means.' he hisses. Christian grabs my still-sore wrists, pulling towards the Red Room. I wince in pain but he takes no notice.

Once we're inside, he locks the door. 'Undress Anastasia. Now.' he orders. I know better than to protest. I strip until I'm stood in front of him naked. 'Bend over the table.' he says. I bend over, my breasts pressed against the cold linoleum. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him move towards the wall where the whips are hanging.

'I told you that you didn't need Katherine. You chose to defy me. I think ten strokes will be enough to teach you a lesson.' says Christian, making his choice. I stifle a cry. He's chosen the cane.

'I want to you to count Anastasia.' he orders. 'Y-yes Sir.' I stammer. Closing my eyes, I brace myself for the first blow.

 _WHACK!_

I scream as the cane slams down on my backside. _Shit…it hurts, it hurts._

'COUNT ANASTASIA!' shouts Christian. 'ONE!' I yell.

 _WHACK!_

'TWO!' I holler. Already, I can feel the tears pouring down my cheeks.

 _WHACK!_

'THREE!' Oh God, please just let this be over.

 _WHACK!_

'FOUR!' I sob, shaking with tears. But Christian either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

 _WHACK!_

'Five.' I manage to cry out. I can feel something trickling down my legs. Blood.

 _WHACK!_

'Six.' I whisper. I don't know how much more I can take.

 _WHACK!_

'Seven.' No, no, I can't do anymore. I've had enough, I've had enough.

 _WHACK!_

'Red, red!' I call out, praying that Christian will stop. But all I hear is the whoosh and feel the sting as the cane bites my backside yet again.

 _WHACK!_

'I said COUNT, Anastasia.' he orders. 'Eight, eight!' I say quickly. He lashes me again.

 _WHACK!_

'Nine!' I call out, bracing myself for the final blow.

 _WHACK!_

'Ten.' I whisper, gasping and sobbing. At last it's over, thank God.

Or so I think.

Christian pulls me up from the table and leads me over to the bed. I can hardly walk with the pain but he doesn't seem to notice. 'Christian, please, can't we stop now?' I plea. He looks at me like I've gone crazy. 'I haven't even started Anastasia.' he growls.

He ties me up, arms and ankles restrained by the bedposts. I watch as he removes his jeans and he stands naked before me. Christian climbs over me, hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes.

'I will make sure you do not defy me again Anastasia.' he hisses as he pushes himself inside me.

'Aargh!' I cry as he forces himself into me, preparation be damned. He doesn't wait for me to adjust, he just moves roughly in me, hitting my sensitive spot harder and harder each time.

'Do you promise not to defy me again?' he asks. 'Y-yes!' I cry out. 'Do you understand that you only need me in your life?' he presses. 'Yes, Sir, I understand!' I shout.

Christian grins in satisfaction at my answer, then growls as he reaches his climax. I hold myself still as he climaxes inside me. He collapses on top of me, panting.

After a moment, he lifts his head. 'Are you alright Anastasia?' he asks. I look at him in shock. In my mind, I am screaming 'No, I am NOT alright! Get off of me!' But outwardly, I force myself to say 'Yes I'm fine Christian.'

At last, he releases me from my bindings and he gets up from the bed. He pulls his jeans back on, saying 'I need to make a few calls. I'll be in my office if you need to talk. Dinner will be at eight.' I nod, thinking 'Can we just get out of here please?'

Thankfully, Christian unlocks the door and he leaves the room. Shaking, I pick up my coat that was abandoned on the floor and put it on, at least until I can get to the bathroom.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror. Christian really laid into me this time; my backside is covered in red slashes, each one more painful than the next. I ease myself into the bathtub, watching as the water turns red.

My God, that was horrific. I don't know how I managed to get through that. Kate was right. Christian doesn't do BDSM the 'safe, sane and consensual way.' He didn't even stop when I said the safe-word! That's what every Dom is supposed to do, right?

I lean back in the bathtub, closing my eyes. Christian gave me ten lashes, just for seeing Kate last night. We didn't even leave the apartment block this time, yet he still saw reason for punishing me!

Is this what I've let myself be drawn into, a marriage where I'm constantly watching out, worried that the slightest thing I do is going to make him think he has to punish me?

Maybe I should think about leaving Christian. I didn't marry him so he could constantly hurt and belittle me. Somehow, I don't think that loving him is enough to make this work anymore.

Once I get to work tomorrow, I'm going to call Kate and get some more advice.

 **To Be Continued. In the next chapter, things take a turning point in Ana and Christian's relationship and Ana makes a decision. Until the next time, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	6. After Effect

**After Effect**

 **Hello everybody. First off, I apologise, I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I've only just returned home to Ireland from Germany after a year studying aboard and with everything going on, I haven't had time to work on any of my stories. But that doesn't mean that I've given up completely. I made a vow that I would complete this story and I will keep that vow.**

 **A reviewer asked me why I am writing this story if I hate Fifty Shades. The idea for this story has been in my head for a good while now and I wanted to get it out. I've seen parts of the movie and read parts of the book that I found very disturbing and not part of a healthy and happy relationship. I've also read other stories both fanfic and original and they have a far better understanding between BDSM and abuse than Fifty Shades.**

 **The dramatic twist that's going to happen in a few chapters came from something that I did last year. All I can say is that it was frightening but exhilarating. Have a guess at what's going to happen!**

 **So now let's begin this new chapter. All I'm going to say is that this will start a turning curve in Ana and Christian's relationship.**

 **NB: I've changed what happens in this chapter. In the next chapter, Ana is rushed to hospital and something happens to cause her to finally make a decision about her relationship with Christian.**

 **I own nothing associated with Fifty Shades of Grey.**

 **THE SEATTLE TIMES**

 **12th February 2014**

 **CUSTODY BATTLE UNDERWAY FOR TEDDY GREY**

 **A court hearing is being held for the custody of Theodore Grey of 'Teddy' as he is called by his family. The son of former-CEO Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia has been in the custody of his paternal grandparents Carrick and Grace Trevelyan-Grey since the events of July 2013. But this reporter has been informed that both, Katherine Kavanagh and maternal grandmother, Carla Adams are suing for custody of the young boy.**

' **They shouldn't have the right to be anywhere near Teddy, let alone be raising him.' Mrs. Adams has stated. 'They did that with Christian and look what happened to him! He became a monster.'**

 _29th May 2013_

 _Ana_

Grabbing the cream, I rub it into the last of the welts, wincing as the pain comes back a little. After nearly two agonising weeks, the welts have finally started to clear. Thankfully, Christian has been too busy with a new deal to take me to the Red Room of Pain for the last while. It's been a big relief in all honesty. When I first got together with Christian, going to the Red Room was enjoyable, painful yes, but nowhere near as painful as it is nowadays.

Leaving the bathroom, I pick out a loose green dress from my wardrobe, and a thin black belt to go around the waist. I've got three meetings to get through today but I've found myself minding less and less every day.

Over the last few weeks, whenever I was alone in my office, I've thought about my relationship with Christian. Kate's words from our last meeting together are still echoing in my head. She's right about the BDSM side of our relationship. Christian and I didn't talk properly about my boundaries in this relationship; or rather, I wasn't able to talk about my boundaries because Christian wouldn't let me or he chose to ignore them.

And all the times that he felt that he had to punish me. Thinking about it, he punished me for extremely stupid things. Rolling my eyes at him? Still being in contact with my photographer friend, José Rodriguez, who Christian still frustratingly believes, wants to get me into bed? He's moved on, for goodness sake! The last time that I saw José, he introduced me to his new girlfriend. Her name's Jade, she works as a teaching assistant in an elementary school and she's from Rhode Island. But what I really noticed was the look in José's eyes, whenever he looked at her. He looked so happy and in love. I was really happy if a little jealous of him. I really wish that Christian would look at me the way José looks at Jade.

A cry from the nursery snaps me out of my thoughts. I rush in and pick up Teddy from his crib. 'Who's Mommy's little gorgeous boy?' I coo at him. My little boy gurgles and waves his arms about.

Hmm, something doesn't feel right. Teddy's cheeks look a little more red than normal. I gently put a hand on his little forehead. It's a little warm.

'Gail?' I call, heading into the kitchen. 'Yes, Mrs. Grey?' she answers. I give a small sigh at the Mrs. Grey and look down at Teddy. 'Teddy's a little warm. Do you think he has a fever?' I ask. Gail comes over and puts her hand on my baby's forehead. 'I'll check the medical book.' she says pulling it off the shelf. I gently brush a lock away from Teddy's head as Gail looks through the book. 'Hmm, I would say that Teddy has slapped cheek syndrome.' she says.

I blink in shock. She sees my horrified expression. 'Don't worry! It's not serious.' she assures. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth. 'Most babies get this disease, all Teddy needs is some rest. If he's any worse today, I'll take him to the doctor and give you a call.' Gail assures me. I nod at her and pass Teddy into her arms. Glancing at the clock, I realise I need to get to work.

'Thank you Gail. If you could give me a call around lunchtime, just to let me know how he is, that would be great.' I tell her. 'Certainly, Mrs. Grey.'

The first two meetings whirl by and before I know it, lunchtime has arrived. Gail gives me a call and tells me that Teddy is sleeping and hasn't changed but if he does, she'll take him to the doctor. I thank her and leave the building, heading towards a little café on the corner.

I see her right away.

'Ana!' Kate greets me with a hug, squeezing me tightly. I cling to her like a child clutching to its mother. Eventually we separate and sit down. Instead of Sawyer, I have Taylor with me today. He settles with a coffee, a couple of tables away.

'Are you alright? Please tell me that Christian hasn't hurt you.' she says. I look into her eyes, the eyes of my dear friend, possibly the only person that I can really trust. I know that I have to be honest with her.

'The last of the marks are fading now.' I say. 'What happened? What did he do?' she asks. 'Basically, he found out about you coming over. And he said to me that I had disobeyed him. He said that I didn't need you now that I had him in my life. And so… he caned me. Eleven times, to be exact.'

Kate's green eyes widen in horror. 'So, you're telling me that Christian caned you all because I came over to see you?' she whispers. 'What the hell is wrong with him? He's a psychopath!' Kate quickly lowers her voice in case anyone hears her. If Taylor has heard her, he doesn't show it. I can't help but agree with her though.

'Has he done anything else?' I shake my head. 'Christian's been too busy with some big new deal to even think about me right now. In a way, it's a relief.' I tell her. 'Well, that's something at least.' Kate says. 'But have you thought about I told you Ana? Have you thought about leaving Christian?'

'Yes, I've thought about it Kate. I've thought and thought until my head nearly exploded! And I know that you're right.' I pause for a few seconds, shifting a little in my seat. Something that I've been thinking about long before now, creeps into my mind. I lower my voice into a whisper so nobody, not even Taylor, can hear me.

'And Kate… I'm begging you when I say this. _Please_ don't tell anyone I said this, but…. I feel like I made a mistake. I should never have married Christian. Look at it this way – I married him, after knowing him, just a month. I still didn't know everything about him. If I did, then I probably wouldn't have said yes. To be honest, apart from having Teddy, marrying Christian has become a big regret.'

Kate reaches across the table and takes my hand, squeezing it tightly. 'I promise I won't tell anyone that you said this Ana. This is between you and me. But I have to ask you something. Have you considered ending things with Christian? Leaving him?' she asks.

I nod. 'I have thought about it. Ever since the last session, I've thought about ending it all. It's just… I'm _scared._ I'm scared of how Christian will react, what he'll do.' I admit. 'Not to mention how his family will react.'

'Never mind Christian or his family. This decision is about what _you_ think is best Ana. You need to think about what's best for you. You didn't marry Christian so he could control you and frighten you into doing everything that he says.' Kate tells me. 'And don't forget about Teddy. You need to consider what's best for him as well. You don't want him to end up getting hurt by Christian; or become just like him!' That's a scary thought, for sure!

Kate squeezes my hand. 'And whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you Ana. I always will be.' she smiles at me. I smile back, and squeeze her hand in return. 'Thank you Kate.' I smile.

Kicking off my heels, I collapse in the lounge, switching on the rarely-used television, just for a bit of a change. I've just checked on Teddy and he's asleep. He's still red in the cheeks but Gail has assured me that he hasn't had any complaints all day so that's a good sign. 'I called a doctor earlier, and he prescribed me with a simple medicine. It'll get rid of the fever.' she explained.

Scrolling through the several hundred different channels, I come across one of my favourite movies, _Notting Hill._ I haven't seen this in a long time so I settle down to watch. A bit of peace and quiet is exactly what I need right now.

'Anastasia?'

I spoke too soon.

I put on a straight face as Christian comes into the room. 'What are you doing Mrs. Grey?' he asks. 'I'm just relaxing Christian.' I tell him, trying to return my attention to the movie. Christian sits down beside me, sliding one hand onto my leg. Oh please, Christian, not now.

'You need to relax Mrs. Grey? I know a better way to relax.' he whispers, his fingers crawling upwards. I try to push his hand away. 'Christian please, I'm not in the mood right now.' I say. Immediately his hand stops and grips my thigh tightly. Oh no.

'Are you defying me Anastasia?' he hisses. 'No Christian, I'm tired, I just want to relax tonight.' I say. Christian's eyes have become colder with every word. 'I did not marry you so you could defy me Anastasia. Do you not remember your vows?' he growls.

I quickly stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. 'How many times, Christian? I never promised to obey you!' I snap. Suddenly I feel my arms being grabbed and I'm pulled onto his lap. Christian grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

'You promised to not defy me Anastasia. And that is exactly what you're doing right now. I can't let you do that.' he hisses. 'You. Are. _Mine!._ You have my name. You promised to respect your vows. Defying me means you don't respect them. And I will not let you defy me.' Christian is really angry now.

Just then, I hear Teddy crying in the nursery. I need to go and see him. 'Christian, can you please stop this? Teddy's crying, I need to go and check on him-'

'He can wait! Right now, I need to put my wife in her place!' he growls. Christian gets up and swings me over his shoulder, carrying me to the Red Room. Teddy still won't stop crying. 'Christian, please stop! I need to check on Teddy! He's our son!' I plead. But Christian ignores everything I say, he just unlocks the door and goes inside.

 _SMACK!_

I cry out as the belt bites down on my behind. My hands clench into fists.

 _SMACK!_

'Do you promise not to defy me?' asks Christian. I growl as he brings the belt down again.

 _SMACK!_

'Anastasia!' He's waiting for an answer. 'Yes! Yes, I promise!' I shout.

 _SMACK!_

'Do you promise not to go against my wishes?' he asks. Please, please, just let this be over.

 _SMACK!_

'YES! YES, I PROMISE!' I scream. Six lashes, he said, six lashes. He brings the belt down for the final time.

 _SMACK!_

Christian breathes out heavily and drops the belt on the floor. Before I can get up, he turns me over, so I'm lying on my back. I gasp at the pain. My eyes widen in horror as Christian goes and picks up a flogger.

'No Christian, please. I've had enough.' I beg. His eyes burning, he bends over my twitching body. 'I haven't finished punishing you yet Mrs. Grey.' he growls. He raises the flogger. 'I want you to count Anastasia. Count to ten.' he orders.

Suddenly, he brings the flogger, down on my stomach. I cry out with the pain. Somehow, I manage to keep counting. I can feel the tears pouring down my cheeks.

By the sixth, I can't take anymore.

'Red!' I say. 'Red, Red, RED!' Christian pauses for a second, but then brings the flogger down again.

'COUNT ANASTASIA!' he roars. Whimpering, I manage to survive for another four whips. At long last, he drops the flogger. I manage to stand up.

'Well done Mrs. Grey.' he says, reaching for me. Shaking, I pull away from him. 'Don't you dare touch me.' I sob. Christian stares at me in shock. The angry monster has vanished. He just looks at me with his lost-boy gaze.

'Ana…' he says, reaching out again. I pull away again and grab my dress. 'I'll be in the bathroom.' I say. ' _Don't follow me.'_ I growl, giving him my most-angry glare. To my great relief, he doesn't move as I finally escape the room.

I still feel so sore as I leave the bathroom, an hour later. Christian is nowhere in sight. 'He had an emergency meeting Mrs. Grey.' Gail explains to me. 'Teddy has calmed down now. His temperature has gone down and he's resting.' I smile in relief. 'Thank you Gail.' I say.

But as I move to the lounge, the pain in my stomach just gets worse and worse. It's never been as painful as this. I cry out as another sharp pain grasps me and I fall to the floor.

'Mrs. Grey! Are you alright?' Gail rushes to my side. 'Gail- call an ambulance.' I plead.

What's happening to me? Even when I was giving birth to Teddy, I've never felt so much pain.

Help me… help me… help…me…

 **To Be Continued. What's happening to Ana? You'll find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, you know what to do.**


	7. Wake Up Call

**Wake-Up Call/Get Out**

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay, but I'm getting back on track now. I got quite a bit of grief when I posted the last chapter of Fifty Shades Destroyed. To those who sent me abusive reviews, here's what I have to say to you:**

 **What are YOU doing reading my story? I am not stupid, I corrected mistakes that I made so you have no right to make fun of them now. This is MY STORY and I am writing it the way that I want to. If you want to find a story where Grey and Ana live 'happily-ever-after' then, go off and find one.**

 **To the guest who told me that I was 'closed minded', I will have you know that I am at university, earning my own money with a job and about to graduate. As far as I am concerned, you can go and FUCK YOURSELF!**

 **To the guest who asked me why I was writing this story, I had this idea in my head for a good while now and I really wanted to write it out properly. I got inspiration from an event that I participated last year. This event will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Finally, to Mazeful Mind, we messaged earlier but I wanted again, to say thank you for your kind review. I've read stories that have Ana and Christian splitting up but always ending up back together. To be honest, I was getting a bit sick of that and I thought it was time for a change. Thank you again for your review and hope you enjoy what happens next.**

 **Now, I think it's time to continue on with the story. If anyone doesn't like it, go and find another story. I own nothing associated with Fifty Shades.**

* * *

 **THE SEATTLE TIMES**

 **31** **st** **May 2013**

 **Grey Publishing's CEO, Anastasia Grey was rushed to hospital late last night after apparently collapsing in her home.**

 **Mrs. Grey, wife of Grey Enterprises' CEO Christian Grey was seen being stretchered out of her apartment, before being transported to Virginia Mason Medical Centre.**

 **Her housekeeper, Gail Jones refused to comment on the situation to this reporter. Christian Grey is said to have been informed and is currently at the hospital with his wife.**

 **More information to follow.**

* * *

 _30_ _th_ _May 2013_

 _11:32p.m._

 _Ana_

I groan as the paramedics, wheel me into the hospital. The pain in my stomach is unbearable. What is happening to me?

The paramedics push my stretcher into another room and all of a sudden, I'm surrounded by doctors. A nurse attaches a drip nearby and places a mask over my mouth. Before I can take in anything else, I slip into sleep.

* * *

It feels like years have passed as I finally open my eyes. I'm alone as I gingerly sit up. The pain is finally gone and I feel… empty. What's wrong with me?

The door opens and Doctor Greene walks in. 'Mrs. Grey, you're awake, thank goodness.' she smiles. 'Why am I here? What happened?' I ask.

'You were rushed in with severe stomach pains and heavy blood loss. Gail Jones informed me that you collapsed in your home. You lost consciousness in the ambulance.' she explains.

Blood loss? It was that bad? 'What caused that Doctor?' I ask. Doctor Greene looks uncomfortable.

'Were you aware that you were pregnant, Mrs. Grey?'

 _Pregnant?_

Oh my God.

'N-no. I had no clue.' I say. 'You were at the very early stage. I'd say at least three weeks along.' she says. 'I honestly had no idea. Is everything alright?' I ask. Doctor Greene looks away from me.

Oh no…

'I am so sorry Mrs. Grey, but we were too late. I'm afraid, you've suffered a miscarriage.'

I can't breathe. I slump into my pillows in total shock.

A miscarriage.

I was pregnant and I didn't even know. My God, why didn't I check my appointments for my shot? Tears stream down my face.

'Mrs. Grey…'

The doctor's voice cuts into my thoughts. I look up. 'Mrs. Grey, we noticed marks and intense bruising to your stomach. They contributed to the miscarriage.' she says. I gasp in shock.

I told him to stop. I begged Christian to stop and he wouldn't…

'Is there anything you'd like to talk about Mrs. Grey?' she asks gently. I go to open my mouth, but then stop. My mind drifts back to the NDA.

'N-no, there's nothing.' I say quietly.

'Would you like me to get your husband? I believe that he's outside.' she says. I shake my head firmly. Christian is the last person I want to see at all. 'I just want to be left alone.' I say.

Doctor Greene nods understandingly. 'Alright Mrs. Grey. Please get some rest. If you need anything, just press the buzzer.' She leaves the room at last, and leaves me to cry in peace.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but some time later, I force my eyes open. It hurts so much to open them, but it's nothing compared to the pain I feel inside.

'Ana.'

I start and look to my side. Christian. He's here.

'What are you doing here?' I whisper. He looks at me with sad eyes. 'The hospital called me. I got over here as fast as I could.' he says. 'I'm so sorry, Ana.' Christian reaches out to hold my hand. I don't want him to touch me.

I slap his hand away. 'Don't. Touch. Me.' I hiss. Christian looks shocked. 'Ana-' he tries again. 'I SAID DON'T!' I shout at him. I don't care if anybody hears, I just want him out of here. He just looks at me, like a little lost boy, wondering why he's being shouted at.

'I said Red. I said my safeword to you Christian! And what did you do? You completely ignored me! You just kept on beating me, when you _knew_ that I couldn't take anymore! I begged you stop and you wouldn't! Do you have any idea how much pain you inflicted on me?!' I shout at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. Christian just stares at me in silence.

'I begged you to stop Christian. Time and time again, I have told you that I never promised to obey you. But you never listen to me! And now look what's happened! I lost my child.' My voice drifts off to a whisper as I start crying yet again.

Christian reaches out to touch my face. I push his hands away angrily. 'I'm sorry Ana. I never meant for this to happen! I pushed my need for control too far! But I'll fix it, I promise I'll fix it!' he says desperately. I shake my head in disgust. I can't listen to him anymore.

'You say you'll fix it. But you never **DO**! You never do, Christian! And I'm always the one paying for it! Well, not anymore. I want you out!' I shout at him. He stares at me in shock. My nurse walks into the room. 'Is everything alright in here?' she asks. 'It will be when he leaves.' I answer.

'Ana, don't say that, you don't mean it!' he says desperately. I glare at him tearily. 'I DO mean it. I want you out Christian!' I shout.

'Mr. Grey, you must respect your wife's wishes. If she has asked you to leave, you must leave.' my nurse says firmly. Christian is panicking now, his eyes wide. 'Ana please….' he begs once more.

'JUST GET OUT CHRISTIAN!' I scream at him. Gasping and sobbing, my husband finally leaves the room. Sobbing, I bury my face in my hands. I feel my nurse beside me.

'Please make sure my husband doesn't come in again. I don't want to see him.' I beg. 'Of course Mrs. Grey. I'll inform the staff.' she promises me. She gently settles me back into the pillows. I finally stop crying and wipe my eyes.

'Would you please contact Ms. Katherine Kavanagh? I need her here with me.' I ask her. The nurse smiles at me. 'Certainly Mrs. Grey. I'll ask the receptionist to contact her.' she promises. 'Get some rest and I will have the doctor see you in the morning.'

She leaves the room and leaves me to my thoughts. I hear her outside talking to someone.

'At the request of Mrs. Grey, please make sure that Mr. Grey does not enter this room.' 'Yes ma'am.'

That makes me feel a tiny bit better. I still can't believe everything that has happened.

* * *

I lost a baby that I didn't even know I was carrying, because of Christian's need for power. Had I known, would he have left me alone? He would have stopped the beating…right? I don't know.

I can't believe that I let it get this far. I can't let this happen again. What could happen next? Could he go so far as to attack our son? I really hope that he would never come to that. But still…

I have a lot to think about tonight….

* * *

 **And thus the wake-up call that Ana needed. What happens next will see a separation… but will it be permanent? You'll find out soon.**

 **Let me know what you think. Anyone who hates can go and fuck themselves.**


End file.
